cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
BillNyeExplosion.avi
Unknown Author. Critique part by JSalinger7. Probably everyone who loved Disney Channel in the 90's knew Bill Nye. Bill Nye was an actor who directed and starred in an educational show called "Bill Nye The Science Guy". After at least 100 Episodes, "Bill Nye The Science Guy" was cancelled. It wasn't until 1997 when they first made the episodes available on the Discovery Channel. I decided to have a little nostalgia and watch a video from the old show. I had gone onto the website, and started watching a video titled "BillNyeExplosion.avi". Thinking it was the title for the science they were doing, explosions and gunpowder and the sort, I clicked play. It started with a normal theme song, "Bill Bill Bill! Bill Nye the Science Guy!" And the screen cut to Bill Nye. He said "Hello Everyone. Today we are going to learn about explosions!" He revealed a large can behind him. He first took a bottle of vinegar, and put some oil in. He then lit it with a match. As the match went into the can, the camera went off and was blown away by trash. It then went into a Technical Difficulties Screen, showing Bill's severed head as the model. The body parts were everywhere, including the cameramen and Bill Nye. As the Camera zoomed in to Bill's head, it was barely recognizable. It showed half of his face blown off by the deadly vinegar explosion, and his eye sockets empty. I took the screenshot above to show you what it looked like before showing Bill's head. All of the body parts were mangled and dirty, and blown to pieces as the last remaining molecules heated up and exploded in a big bang, destroying the camera. As they cut to another camera, it showed kids rocking in the corner and muttering nonsense to themselves after seeing Bill Nye blown to pieces. Soon after closing the Windows Media Player, the Bill Nye Video vanished, leaving nothing but a error in its place. This is almost laughable untrue. As everyone knows that Bill Nye while gone from the acting radar today, is still alive and active. The show also ended in 1998. It defies logic that the concoction would cause such a explosion to level a set and a building. Besides if this explosion is so devastating, how did the kids survive? How did the cameraman survive? I also noticed that there is no screenshot nor website provided by this moronic author. There is even a contradiction by the author saying the cameraman Showed dismembered pieces of the cameraman with Mr. Nye...Impossible! Even if so, the moronic nostalgic "fan" had any information on the show itself, many know that the Cameraman was never shown. The explosion is also mentioned destroying the camera! It is obvious if the explosion could destroy a set and/or building it would destroy the remains and the camera. This is genuinely FAKE. This was most likely made as a sick joke or by a moron of high caliber. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless